


Dulce

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Lo que puede hacer una mente enamorada cuando el objeto de su amor le corresponde
Relationships: Sherlock | Futaba Sara Shelly/Tachibana Wato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Dulce

**Author's Note:**

> Desde que salió Miss Sherlock, Wato y Sherlock subieron rápidamente al segundo puesto en mi top de shipp de lesbianas favoritas, así que, obviamente, no podían faltar entre mis pequeñas historias ❤️✨❤️✨❤️✨
> 
> Oh, esta recopilación tambíen fue beteada por thenomansland, sin ella nada de esto tendría sentido 😋
> 
> Por cierto, a excepción de la primera parte, en el resto S&W están en un relación establecida 😙.
> 
> ¡Espero que te guste!

**I**

Sherlock había quebrado el precioso y delicado ideal que Wato tenía sobre sus altas expectativas en el amor.

Si antes creía que tan suaves sensaciones eran color rosa, Sherlock le enseñó lo fácil que podría tornarse negro y homicida. Si antes pensaba que el romance era obligatorio, ella le mostraba con risible premura cuánto en realidad estaba el cortejo sobrevalorado.

Si Wato pensó alguna vez que Sherlock consideraría ser su dama de honor el día de su boda, aun si apenas podría considerarla una amiga, aquella desesperante mujer pronto se aseguró no solo de evitar esa posibilidad sino, además, mostrándoselo tan simplemente como era robarle comida, que en realidad era ella a quien alcanzaría en el altar.

Y Wato, extrañamente, no tuvo al fin ningún pensamiento de reproche o siquiera el intento por evitar su enamoramiento. Ya era demasiado tarde para su corazón, y aun si pudiera rechazarlo, calmada aceptó que así estaba bien. Correcto. No quería más y por el momento, manteniendo el balance de las cosas, su amor platónico conservaría el calor en su pecho. O el menos lo haría hasta que Sherlock se diera cuenta y terminara por rechazarla. Sonrió.

No ahora. Lentamente. Su situación de a poco se revelaría y, con un poco de suerte, podría ser correspondida. En este momento, en este minuto y segundo, simplemente lo disfrutaría.

Su amor tranquilo, pacífico, blanco y luminoso. Silencioso y vital.

**II**

Wato estaba preocupada; Sherlock no había probado bocado en todo el día, y muy poco podría tranquilizarla el que ella le dijera que esa era una práctica que tendía a repetirse cuando un caso lo ameritaba. Así como había veces que necesitaba chocolate, algunas ocasiones, como está, la posibilidad de comer resultaba imposible.

¡Tenía que pensar!

Distraerse por algo que no la mataría en un futuro inmediato, bien podría omitirse en favor del caso en cuestión. Por supuesto, aquella era una práctica que Wato reprendió nada más supo que esa no era la primera vez. No es como si pudiera hacer algo en contra, sin embargo. Había intentado razonar con ella, hablarle e incluso la invitó a comer fuera, cubriendo todos los gastos.

Desde luego, no funcionó.

Y Sherlock llevaba horas sentada sin mover un músculo, y la comida se enfriaba y Wato simplemente no encontraba la forma que en su querida detective comiera. Resopló. ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse por ella? Ninguna de las dos tenía cinco años, Sherlock debería aceptar que si no se alimentaba de la mejor manera, terminaría por enfermar.

Pero, aunque no le gustará la idea, Wato sabía que no la dejaría a su suerte. Puede que la mujer estuviera acostumbrada a pasar incluso varios días sin comer, pero estaba claro en su mente y corazón que no la dejaría continuar así, por mucho que ella quisiera.

—¿Pero qué estás…?

—Oh, al fin regresaste. —Wato sonrió y sin esperar más tomó el último bocado de arroz, llevándolo sin vergüenza hasta los labios de Sherlock. Esta, desde luego, completamente extrañada, se apartó un poco—. Vamos, vamos, solo uno más.

Saltando de su sofá, la detective dio un paso lejos de su compañera.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Cómo…?

—Así que tu cuerpo reacciona aunque tu mente no esté aquí —se dijo Wato, sin prestarle mayor atención a la confundida mujer que cada vez se alejaba un poco más de ella.

—¿De que estás-?

—Llevabas todo el día sin comer, así que me acerqué a ti para alimentarte, pensé que te negarías, pero mira… —mostró alegremente el tazón casi vacío. Sherlock miró que en la mesa había otro plato también a punto de quedar limpio—¿Has resuelto el caso, verdad? Por eso despertaste.

Sherlock solo asintió una vez, sorprendida más allá de lo posible, satisfecha como solo la buena comida de Wato podía dejarla y casi traumada por el nuevo descubrimiento que su doctora había hecho en ella, del que obviamente no tenía conocimiento.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti —dijo Wato después de colocar el plato en la mesa para luego regresar a ella y darle un lindo beso en la mejilla.

Sherlock soltó una carcajada, abrazándola por la cintura.

—Definitivamente serás una buena esposa, Wato.

Sonrojada más allá de posible Wato se escondió tras sus manos luego de darle un par de golpecitos en el hombro. Estaba avergonzada, pero también feliz, esa era una de las formas que Sherlock tenía para agradecerle.

**III**

Habían llegado por un caso (si bien Wato jamás se hubiera negado al mero gusto de ir sin esa opción), y como casi siempre, en pos del caso se habrían ido. Esta vez, sin embargo, Sherlock aseguraba no tener más qué hacer luego de obtener la información requerida. Que fue útil, esto era indudable, pero no podrían usarla hasta al menos dentro de dos o tres días. Por lo tanto, aun si Wato no iba a quejarse de verse retenida en el lugar, lo único que podía sentir en este momento era sorpresa.

Sabiendo a su querida Sherlock tan centrada y correcta en algunos aspectos así como de sus carencias o negatividad por seguir aun la más pequeña regla social, a estas alturas no debería sentirse tan increíblemente pasmada ante el poco autocontrol de la detective una vez entrará en…

Bajo esos influjos, Wato se conocía lo suficiente (así como a sus antecedentes familiares) para tener la fuerza necesaria y conseguir un poco de control. Por otro lado, después de haber conocido tanto tiempo a Sherlock, se preguntó cómo es que no tenía ni una mínima idea sobre su comportamiento estando total y completamente ebria.

El lugar estaba abarrotado. Hasta hace una hora, el hombre con quién Sherlock hablaba y que en verdad fue una gran ayuda para el caso, ahora mismo mantenía una extraña y apenas elocuente plática con su compañera. Llevaban por lo menos tres horas ahí, tomando luego de zanjar los “negocios”, con una incierta cantidad de bebidas que Wato se encargó más de una vez en reprochar, y haciendo de su plática el ejemplar perfecto de desvaríos, tonterías y verdades dignos de cualquiera mortal, lo que obviamente hacía lucir aun más ridículamente a Sherlock.

—¡Aléjate de mi esposa! —gritó la detective, haciendo escuchar su voz en medio de la estruendosa música.

El hombre que apenas se había acercado a la barra con la obvia intención de pedir una bebida y que por el simple hecho de que todo el lugar estaba atestado, se vio en la necesidad de tener un ligero contacto con Wato, miró sin entender a la mujer. Sherlock, totalmente enojada, colocó un brazo posesivo alrededor de la doctora. Por fortuna el extraño estaba tan o más ebrio que la mujer, así que solo la ignoró y continuó con sus propios asuntos.

—Oye, oye… —dijo el informante, interrumpiéndose con un inoportuno hipo. Estaba una o dos copas delante de Sherlock—. ¿Des-desde cuándo están ustedes —se le escapó un eructo— casadas?

—No lo estamos —respondió Wato con rapidez.

Quizá demasiada. Cuando descubrió que el brazo de Sherlock lentamente la abandonaba, la miró. Se le hizo demasiado claro entonces los gestos casi moribundos en aquel rostro delgado. Wato descubrió un nuevo hecho sobre Sherlock: la facilidad con la que pasaba de la euforia a la tristeza. Era una mal bebedora, de alguna forma ya lo había imaginado.

—Apenas estamos saliendo, no puedes decir tan confiadamente que estamos casadas —intentó decir Wato, buscando la menor muestra de racionalidad en su Sherlock. Esta, sin embargo, solo la miraba con sus ojos brillantes, sus comisuras caídas y sus cejas arqueadas; un gesto de cachorrito perfecto.

—En-entonces cásate conmigo, Wato, s-solo tienes que ca… —Una extraña mueca transformó toda la dulzura en un intento por no vomitar.

Wato ya no lo soportó más, sin detenerse un segundo se despidió del informante y arrastró tan rápido como fue posible a Sherlock lejos de todo el bullicio. Mientras esperaba el taxi, de camino a casa, en la entrada y justo antes de dejarla sobre la cama, Sherlock no paraba de balbucear y pedirle matrimonio.

Rendida y perdido ya totalmente el encanto, Wato decidió que, si a la mañana siguiente Sherlock seguía insistiendo, aceptaría.

De todas formas ya tenía los anillos.

**IV**

Wato estaba tentando a su suerte.

Jugaba un juego del que no saldría vencedora. 

Tentaba al gato con un suculento bocado y Sherlock no encontraría jamás sentido de culpa si su compañera no se detenía. Y no lo hizo.

E inocente de la sed y el ansia que le provocaba, continuó su descarado espectáculo. La barra de chocolate bailando entre sus labios como un vulgar caramelo no hacía otra cosa que alentar sus más perversos pensamientos, acercándola lentamente a un límite que se había prometido conservar. No es que fuera débil, su contrincante tenía los labios más hermosos, suaves y besables que jamás en la vida tuvieron el descaro de chupar un pedacito de chocolate.

Dos razones, dos balas que no tardaron un segundo en asegurarse de tirar a matar. Siendo Sherlock, por supuesto, el único blanco en la mira. Intentaba resistir. Desde luego, no había pasado años resistiendo a la fruta prohibida solo para romperse ante la encarnación de la sensualidad hecha persona. Mucho menos cuando había un experimento perfectamente encaminado a una explosión segura esperándola a ser atendido.

En cambio… En cambio había caído en una espiral de sugerentes e insanos pensamientos que de nada le servirían muy a pesar de ser en extremo entretenidos. Cuando no estaba en un caso, tal vez no debería ser tan reacia a perder al menos un minuto o dos en relajar la mente y buscar un espacio en donde pudiera encontrarse disfrutando otra cosa que no fueran sus experimentos potencialmente explosivos.

Sí, tomar solo el tiempo suficiente para atrapar a la presa, devorarla y después seguir tranquilamente con lo demás sonaba como un buen plan. Aprovechar el descuido que ahora el profanando chocolate estaba ofreciéndole no era mala opción. 

Descendió lentamente del sofá desde donde, como ágil cazadora, admiraba a su presa sin hacer movimientos bruscos, intentando no hacer que escapara, sin quitarle un segundo la atención. Se acercó en silencio, demostrando su agilidad en cada gatuno movimiento. Una vez la presa estuvo al tanto de su depredadora, fue demasiado tarde.

Sherlock se lanzó a ella, dispuesta a  _ comérsela _ . Lamerla y saborearla tan desesperadamente lento como lo había hecho con ese simple trozo de chocolate. A tan solo un centímetro de tocarla, cuando su boca podía ya adivinar el dulce sabor de esos labios, no obstante, su experimento explotó.

La masa verde cubrió a la presa, las paredes y hasta su ropa interior.

**Author's Note:**

> No quería mezclar los AU, así que, por si te interesa, te dejaré aquí el link de una pequeña historia Watolock Omegaverse;
> 
> https://lilietherly.tumblr.com/post/190562696700/minific-watolock 💕
> 
> Es todo por ahora, dime qué te pareció, me gustaría saber tu opinión 😊
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ❤️✨❤️✨❤️✨❤️✨❤️


End file.
